Gyaku
Gyaku is one of the original Dee Gatekeepers and an ally to the heroes. He has a serious, lone-wolf type personality, though he eventually adapts to working with others overtime, caring deeply whenever one of his friends are hurt. He doesn't let anyone get in his way when charging towards a target (and by anyone I mean everyone including friends). In Part 4, his personality has now been completely split in half. He's lost his humor and is now more reserved and doesn't talk much at all. Appearance In Part 1-2, he has a tan left half and a gray right half. His remaining eye is a maroon color. He has a pirate's eyepatch and wears a cape with a red bottom stripe. A dark blue-green bandana with hanging ends wraps around his head with a ten-gallon hat sitting up on top with his emblem (an indigo polygonal heart). He has a metal plate on the right side of his face. In Part 4 he has a red left half and a gray right half. Remaining eye is blood red. His right foot now has a metal plate on it . He wears a magenta bandana with purple stripes, a white cape with a red bottom stripe, and has red hair. Lost the ten-gallon hat and blue-green bandana. But when provoked, the blood red hue of his eye spreads over the rest of it. Backstory Originally named Ikare, gaining the nickname Gyaku overtime, one day he found a strange weapon called the Pararift that eventually he mastered. Gyaku evetually joined the Dee Gatekeepers sometime, a trio of Waddle Dees that helped protect various areas of the Autumnal Basin, where he was off-duty, guarding a gate around Compville. Between Parts 2 and 4, Gyaku would have obtained a strange amulet from a scientist named Ren he found in Generalopolis. Abilities In Part 1-2, Gyaku is a proficent mage that wields a weapon called Pararift, which can morph into an axe, a paintbrush, a wand, or a staff with a clacker volley (from Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) tied to one end. The Pararift switches between each of these weapons at will. In Part 4, sometime he awakens his Stand, Dust in the Wind. Part 2 Stats and Attacks (as a party member) Class: Mage Weapon: Pararift (Attacks enemy with Axe form) Gear: Ten Gallon Special Moves: *Axe Boomerang: Gyaku throws his Pararift in the axe form at an enemy. *Cutting Wind: Gyaku sends out a wind with his Wand that cuts through the enemy. *''(Unlocked at Level 14) Paint Dee: Gyaku takes out his paintbrush and summons three Waddle Dees made of paint that stick around and attack during each turn. *(Unlocked at Level 22) Clacker Valley: Gyaku turns his Pararift into the staff form and runs up to the enemy, repeatedly hitting them with the Clackers attacked to the staff. *(Unlocked at Level 27) Paint Gust: Using the Paintbrush, Gyaku splatters a bunch of paint into the air, then quickly turns it into his Wand to fling it directly at an enemy. ('Poison'. damage) *(Unlocked at Level 35) Clacker Boomerang Overdrive: Gyaku takes out his staff and infuses the Clackers with paint, then with a previously summoned gust of wind from his Wand, creates a giant rotation of the Clackers then he throws the Staff at an enemy with high momentum and the paint unleashes. ('Poison'''. damage( Category:The Avengers Category:Dee Gatekeepers Category:Waddle Dees Category:Bosses